11:59
An Opinionated Voyager Episode Guide review. Review of a Season 5 episode of Star Trek: Voyager. Episode information *'Season:' 5 *'Episode:' 23 *'Original airdate:' 5 May 1999 *''11:59'' at StarTrek.com, the official website *''11:59'' at Memory Alpha, a canon Star Trek wiki *''11:59'' at Wikipedia, the Free Encyclopedia *''11:59'' at the Internet Movie Database Review information * Review link * Published: May 14, 2018 SF Debris synopsis Opinionated Voyager Episode Guide looks at 11:59, aka, the 'Carbon Creek' before 'Carbon Creek'. Post-Episode Follow-Up Final Score: No numerical score given TBA "I'm probably going to catch flack for this, because like 'Family' on TNG, this is so unlike anything else on Voyager, I don't think I can score this one. I mean, it's only tangential to the show, the only thing it really tells us about the crew is that Janeway scorns any ancestor who doesn't meet her high expectations. But this isn't a slight against the episode either. One of the issues the show has suffered from, as a whole, is that as I've mentioned before, is that the writers don't seem to know how to write their own captain. Part of which being, they don't think they can ever allow her to show weakness, because they assume people would then dismiss her. Nevermind that Picard collapsed in the mud, crying, in 'Family', or Sisko broke down in his first episode. I don't need to see her weeping, but what I mean is, when Mulgrew is given a chance to play Shannon, she's able to play her without the armour. And consequently, she felt a lot more human than Janeway usually does. Because there's no fear that the audience won't respect her. We're given a character then, that we can empathise with. Although why they picked such an older guy for her to fall in love with... I mean, the moment they introduced Henry Janeway, I thought they were going to subvert our expectations and wind up having it be the son that she would one day marry. One particularly great moment is when they're outside and the true age difference is revealed, because the wind blows and we see he's actually got this comb-over going on. Once the wind blows, you see he's got this huge stripe of missing hair on his head. I mean, you could drive a transformer car down there, and I don't mean like a little Cliffjumper, you could probably send a Prowl or Sideswipe down there and not hit a single hair. And this is the guy that Janeway's supposed to hook up with ? A guy who loves the age of antiquities so much, it's probably because it reminds him of his childhood. But anyway, while I don't feel I can score it, because it's mostly just an episode of some other show, I'm not telling you - like with 'Carbon Creek' - to stay away from it either." Stupid Neelix Moment Mountain of Tedium Visible from Orbit "Stupid Neelix moment is his accosting people with world trivia. It's like he's become a professional eight year old now." Memorable quotes/jokes from the review TBA See also *Opinionated Voyager Episode Guide 1